


After Work

by grrriliketigers



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for porn battle xv: the ides of porn. prompt: sexting</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

Gill rubbed her eyes before trying again to focus on the incredibly boring paperwork that needed to be done before she could go home. She was about ready to chuck the whole lot in the bin when the sound of her vibrating phone drew her attention. 

Gill picked it up. _youre so sexy_. Gill blinked at the message and then at the sender: Rachel Bailey. Cheeky little bugger. Gill smirked, she’d obviously gotten drunk and sent the text to the wrong person. 

She decided to be charitable and wouldn’t give the girl a heart attack by texting back that she had the wrong person. She set the phone back down and grabbed her pen again, ready to give the paperwork from hell another go. 

After a silent ten minutes had passed the phone vibrated again and she felt the limits of her patience being tested. This time her young DC would not be afforded such good will. 

_come on godzilla whatre you wearing??_

Gill blushed deeply and then cursed herself for the extremely physical reaction. She pursed her lips, staring down at the words, trying her damnedest to ignore the heat at her centre. 

Several long moments of indecision stretched out as Gill chewed her lip nervously. 

Finally, Gill texted back _same as when you left work, sherlock_

Rachel’s return text came quickly. _im in my pjs_ then added _shorts and tank no pants_

Gill smiled. _classy_

_wanna run my hands up your thighs…_

Gill’s breath caught in her throat. She wasn’t supposed to have feelings for someone under her command. Yet here she was feeling the shot of arousal pulse through her core. 

Before Gill could respond Rachel texted again. _under your skirt… feel how wet you are…_

Gill bit the inside of her lip as she spared a glance to the outer office. All of the lights were out; she was the only one daft enough to still be there at this ungodly hour. 

Gill responded _kid…_ because frankly she didn’t know what else to say. It wasn’t exactly that she wanted Rachel to  stop, she just… 

_don’t talk, just listen_ Rachel’s quick return text instructed. _lean back in your chair and let me do the work_

“This is nuts.” Gill murmured to herself as she complied. “I’m absolutely fucking nuts.” 

_i push your skirt up your legs and pull your knickers down_

Gill bit her lip and glanced at the outer office again before hiking her skirt up. Gill stared at the screen, desperate for the next text. 

_i place kisses up your thighs and you squirm like youre trying to pretend youre not dying of anticipation and slowly very slowly i..._

Gill snorted, “jesus, kid, you’re gonna be the death of me.” 

_draw my tongue across your wet pussy teasing you with light licks_

Gill slipped her hand into her knickers and found herself very wet. She imitated the promised tentative licks by running her fingers through slick folds. 

_until youre desperate for more and you demand that i shag you proper or youll give me the sack_

Gill grinned. “Cheeky.” 

_so i thrust three fingers into you and swirl my tongue around your clit_

Gill pushed her index, middle and ring fingers into herself, groaning and starting to pump them in and out before pressing on her clit with the heel of her palm. 

_i thrust fast and deep and curl my finger making sure to get your g spot_

Gill gasped as her fingers moved over the sensitive tissue over and over and her palm pressed deliciously into her clit. She was unbelievably wet and knew she wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. 

_im sucking on your clit and youre trying to stay quiet but i can feel your muscles getting tight_

“Oh, you’re good, kid.” Gill groaned, trying to keep her orgasm at bay until she could come with Rachel’s text. 

_until finally you come apart around me shuddering and gasping and cursing_

Gill laid her head against her desk as her orgasm tore through her body with a vengeance. She bit her lip hard to keep from moaning out loud. She stayed like that, statue still while the aftershocks of her climax subsided. 

When she managed to pick her phone back up with shaking hands there was one last text from Rachel. 

_goodnight, boss_


End file.
